


What is under Napoleon's Hat?

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What is under there?, Why doesn't he want us to touch it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Bamboo Rice is stupid and loud. Tempura is also loud. Nata just wants to sleep (in Napoleon's Room).





	What is under Napoleon's Hat?

“Y’know, Bamboo. On some other day, I'd say go for it, but now this is just going too far.” Tempura whispered to his partner.

They were sneaking towards Napoleon Cakes room in the restaurant. Bamboo Rice had a stupid mask on. It did nothing to hide his giant mass of bright green hair.

“I'm telling you, Tempura! ‘Leon is hiding something under that hat! Maybe it's an alien communication device!” The green haired male said.

Tempura just. Stared at his lover. “Seriously?” He asked him in a disbelieving tone.

“Yeah! Nata told me that it was really an alien communication device! And since he's the closest to ‘Leon, it must be true!” He said.

“... Well, if Nata said it, then it must be true, right?” Tempura said sarcastically.

“Yeah!”

Unfortunately for them, during the duration of their conversation, they had forgotten to stay whispering. Napoleon Cake’s door opened revealing an angrily disheveled Pastel De Nata.

“Go the hell to sleep you two.” He growled threateningly.”Or else I'm telling Master Attendant that you two were being idiots again.” He said, shutting the door in their faces.

“... Why was Nata in ‘Leon’s room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~  
> _________  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/vwx8mue


End file.
